Sebuah Penantian
by sasukehot uchiha
Summary: Sakura yang sedang menunggu calon suaminya pulang, Sasuke akhirnya bertemu. lalu apakah yang akan mereka lakukan.#maap tema ceritanya ini-ini lagi. kasi aku ide dong plisssss


Aku mau coba bikin fict lagi, ini yang ke-empat. Semoga bagus, dang a jelek-jelek amat. Critanya sih emang pasaran, tapi silahkan di baca.

Sebuah Penantian.

By sasukehotuchiha

Sakura Haruno dan Uchiha Sasuke adalah anak dari dua perusahaan Haruno Advertising dan Uchiha Corp. Mereka di jodohkan oleh kedua orang tua mereka. Mereka sengaja di satukan dalam sebuah rumah yang cukup mewah agar dapat hidup madiri. Sakura dan Sasuke kuliah di universitas yang sama, yaitu Konoha University. Sakura mengambil fakultas Kedokteran dan Sasuke mengambil fakultas Hukum. Sakura dan Sasuke adalah teman sejak kecil. Mereka selalu satu sekolah dan selalu satu kelas. Karna itu mereka dianggap suami-istri. Tetapi hubungan mereka tidak begitu lancar, karna mereka tidak mengakui perasaan masing-masing. Tetapi mereka tetap tidak memandang orang lain dan tidak memikirkan orang lain selain salah satu dari mereka masing-masing.

"hay Sakura, melamun saja kau ini" kata Ino. Ino adalah anak dari pemilik perusahaan finansial Yamanaka. Ya, namanya adalah Yamanaka Ino. Ino adalah sahabat Sakura sejak kecil. Sama seperti Sasuke, Ino selalu satu sekolah dengan Sakura dan Sasuke. Ino juga merupakan anak cewek yang centil dan suka menarik perhatian cowok-cowok. Sekarang dia sedang dekat dengan seorang mahasiswa yang bernama Sai, dari fakultas Seni, walaupun hubungan mereka jarak jauh.

"hah, kau rupanya Ino, mengagetkanku saja" kata Sakura.

"salahmu melamun terus, pasti sedang memikirkan suamimu. Iya kan?" goda Ino.

"apasih kau ini. Aku dan Sasuke memang dijodohkan, tetapi dia bukan suamiku tahu." Kata Sakura kesal.

"iya iya. Eh, kapan Sasuke kembali dari Hokaido?" Tanya Ino. Sasuke sedang mengambil S2 Hukum di Universitas Hokaido. Ia terpaksa harus meninggalkan Sakura selama 2 tahun. Tetapi Sakura sudah mengijinkannya dan begitu kedua orang tuanya walaupun tadinya tidak setuju.

"entahlah Ino, Sasuke akhir-akhir ini jarang menghubungiku" kata Sakura

"awas, hati-hati nanti dia kecantol cewek lain lho. Hahaha" goda Ino lagi.

DEG

Sakura merasa agak tersentak dari perkataan Ino. Ia takut kalau Sasuke berpaling darinya.

"a-ah. Apa katamu?" Tanya Sakura agak kaget.

"hahahaha… aku bercanda kok. Mana mungkin dia seperti itu. Kau kan istrinya, kau cantik, pintar dan baik hati. Tapi aku tidak pernah melihat kalian bermesaraan. Sebenarnya kalian ini niat tidak sih dijodohkan?" kata Ino.

"hah, aa-aaku tidak tahu" kata Sakura.

"apa? Kau ini bagaimana sih? Masa tidak tahu. Sebenarnya kau mencintainya bukan?" kati Ino.

"i-iya sih, aku memang mencintainya sejak dulu. Tapi aku tidak tahu dia mencintaiku juga apa tidak" kata Sakura sedih.

"sudah, tetntu saja dia mencintaimu. Buktinya selama ini kau selalu bersamanya kan. Dan kulihat Sasuke juga tidak pernah melirik wanita lain selain dirimu." Kata Ino menghibur.

"apa benar? Kau jangan mencoba menghiburku Ino." Kata Sakura.

"tidak, buktinya dulu waktu Kak Asami Uchida si ketua OSIS waktu kita di SMA dulu menyatakan cintanya pada Sasuke dia di tolak. Padahal Kak Asami itu kan orangnya lebih cantik darimu, lebih pintar darimu dan lebih baik darimu. Hahahaha" kata Ino.

"huh, kau ini. Memangnya kenapa dia bias menolak Kak Asami. Aku bahkan tidak tahu."kata Sakura.

"tidak kok, aku hanya bercanda. Tapi dia memang cantik sih hahaha. Menurut gossip yang ku dengar Sasuke mngaktakan seperti ini pada Kak Asami 'sejak dulu, aku sudah menyukai orang lain. Orangnya baik, berani, bersemangat, tetapi cengeng'! Sasuke mengatakannya sambil malu-malu loh." Kata Ino.

"hah? Memangnya ada orang yang seperti itu? Kok Sasuke tidak pernah cerita padaku ya" kata Sakura.

"hah, bodoh. Tentu saja dia tidak mengatakannya padamu. Orang yang di maksud Sasuke kan pasti kamu. Cirri-crinya juga mirip" kata Ino

"apa? Memangnya aku seperti itu?" Tanya Sakura.

"tetntu saja, kau baik hati pada semua orang, kau selalu bersemangat, kau suka berani mengambil resiko yang membahayakan dirimu karna kau seorang Karateka, dan kamu itu sangat mudah menangis. Iya kan Sakura? Hahaha" Tanya Ino sambil tertawa.

"kau ini, awas kau ya." Kata Sakura kesal.

"eh, ngomong-ngomong kau tidak lapar? Ini kan sudah wktunya makan siang. Dan lagi pula jam kuliah sudah selesai kan? " kata Ino.

"tentu saja aku lapar, ayo ke kedai ramen" ajak Sakura.

"hah baiklah. Ayo" kata Ino menerima tawaran Sakura.

Di lain sisi. Sasuke yang sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Konoha sedang berada di dalam pesawat. Dia sedang memandangi foto di layar ponselnya. Foto itu adalah Foto Sakura. Sasuke sudah menyelesaikan kuliahnya di Hokaido. 'Sakura, tunggu aku ya. Aku akan segera pulang'

Dan di Kedai Ramen.

"hah, aku sudah kenyang. Ayo pulang Sakura." Kata Ino.

"hm, ayo. Aku juga sudah lelah dan mengantuk." Kata Sakura.

Sakura dan Ino pun kembali ke rumah masimg-masing. Sasuke yang sudah di rumah tidak menemukan Sakura. 'Sakura belum pulang? Hm baguslah aku kan mengajutkan dia' piker Sasuke.

Lalu tidak lama Sakura sudah sampai di rumah. Ia langsung menuju kamarnya. Di terkejut. Karna tiba-tiba ada yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"si-siapa kau? Berani-beraninya masuk kedalam kamarku" teria Sakura

"aku? Khu-khu-khu. Aku adalah orang yang mencintaimu. Nona Sakura." Kata Sasuke.

Sakura sudah tidak bias bersabar lagi. Ia membanting orang yang memeluknya dengan jurus karatenya.

"hyaaaatttttt" kata Sakura sambil mempraktekan jurusnya. Sasuke pun kaget dan langsung terbanting ke lantai. Sakura kaget, karna orang yag di bantingnya barusan adalah Sasuke.

"Sas-suke? Ah maaf aku tidak tahu. Lagi pula kenapa kau mengejutkan ku seperti ini? Dan kapan kau pulang?" Sakura banyak memberikan pertanyaan pada Sasuke yang masih terbering dilatai. Sasuke pun kesal.

"hey, kau. Aku kau banting dan bukannya membantuku malah mengintrogasiku. Hah, dasar idiot" kata Sasuke kesal.

"ma-maaf Sasuke, aku kan tidak tahu. Lagi pula salah kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau akan pulang. Apa katamu? Aku idiot awas kau ya" kata Sakura lalu memukul kepala Sasuke.

"awwwww. Sakit tahu. Hah aku kan manu memberimu kejutan. Malah aku yang terkejut." Kata Sasuke. Lalu Sakura pun membantu sasuke untuk bangun dan berdiri. Sakura pun langsung memeluk Sasuke.

"aku sangat rindu padamu. Kenapa kau jarang menghubungiku lagi. Apa kau sudah memiliki wanita lain?" kata Sakura.

"hahaha. Maaf deh aku kan sibuk. Tidak kok. Aku kan sudah punya kamu, mana mungkin aku berpaling darimu. Karna aku sangat mencintaimu Sakura. Dari dulu aku sudah mencintaimu." Kata Sasuke sambil membalas pelukan Sakura.

"aku..aku juga mencintaimu Sasuke. Sangat. Aku juga mencintaimu dari dulu." Kata Sakura. Lalu Sasuke melapaskan pelukannya dan mencium kening Sakura. Dan lalu ia tertawa.

"hahahahaha. Lucu ya" kata Sasuke.

"lucu? Lucu bagaimana maksudmu?" Tanya Sakura.

"yah, aku dank au sudah saling mencintai dari dulu. Dan baru sekarang kita menyatakan perasaan kita" kata Sasuke.

"haha benar juga. Lalu kenapa kau pulang? Kuliahmu sudah selesai? " Tanya Sakura lagi.

"iya, aku sudah menyelesaikan kuliahku aku juga sudah di terima bekerja sebagai Pengacara. Sekarang aku akan berniat untuk melamarmu. Sakura, kau mau menikah denganku?" Sasuke melamar Sakura.

Sakurapun senang, ia tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke langsung melamarnya.

"aku…aku mau Sasuke. Aku mau menikah denganmu." Kata Sakura sambil malu-malu. Sasuke pun langsung memeluk Sakura senang.

"aku senang sekali kau mau menikah denganku. Besok kita adakan acara lamaran ya. Aku akan bicara pada orang tuaku dan orang tuamu." Kata Sasuke.

"hm, baiklah" kata Sakura.

"hey Sakura. Bagaimana kalu kita 'kawin' dulu saja. Kau mau tidak?" kata Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan seringainya.

"kawin? Ma-maksudmu apa Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura bingung.

"maksudku adalah ini….." Sasuke pun langsung mencium Sakura. Ciuman yang awalnya lembut kini menjadi oenuh nafsu. Sasuke mendorong kepala Sakura untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Sakura pun kaget dan mendesah.

"mmhh…" desah Sakura. Sasuke pun memainkan lidahnya di dalam rongga mulut Sakura.

"mmhh..Sass-suke mmhh.." Sasuke pun melepaskan ciumannya dan membaringkan Sakura di kasur. Lalu membuka baju sakura dan mencium leher Sakura sambil menjilat dan menggigit lembut.

"aahhh..Sass-sukehh" desah Sakura.

"hn? Apa?" kata Sasuke.

"kenapa kau melakuka ini, kita kan belum resmi. Jadi ini yang kau sebut kawin?" Tanya Sakura.

"memangnya kenapa? Ini memang kawin kan? Sebentar lagi juga kita resmi" kata Sasuke. Sasuke pun melanjutkan ciumannya ke dada Sakura. Sasuke membuka bra Sakura dan menjilat putingnya, menghisap, dan mengigit putingnya. Lalu meremas-remas dada sekura senelah kanan sambil memainkan putingnya dan menjilat-jilat dada Sakura yang senelah kiri dan melakukannya secara bergantian. Sakura pun mendesah.

"aahhh..ahh..Sass-sukehh..ahhh" desah Sakura.

Lalu Sasuke murunkan tangannya menuju vagina Sakura. Sasuke menggesekkan jarinya di vagine Sakura.

"aaaahhhhhh….Sasss-ssuukehh janganhhh…ahhh…" desah Sakura

"kau tenang Saja, biar aku yang melakukannya. Aku akan mengobati rindumu." Kata Sasuke.

Lalu Sasuke membuka kaosnya dan celananya. Lalu Sasuke mendekat pada Sakura dan membuka semua pakaian Sakura. Lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura.

"ka-kau mau apa Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura.

"aku akan merasakanmu. Pasti manis" kata Sasuke. Lalu sasyke memasukan jari-jarinya pada vagina Sakura dan mengocoknya pelan. Sakura pun mendesah.

"aaahhh…ahhhh..ahh..Sasss-sukehhh…ahh.." desah Sakura hebat. Lalu Sasuke mengeluarkan jari-jarinya dan menjilatnya untuk merasaka cairan Sakura.

"hmm.., benar rasanya manis. Aku suka." Kata Sasuke. Lalu menjilat vagina Sakura dan memainkan klitoris dengan lidahnya.

"ahhhh…..ahhh…Sass-sukehh ini nikmathhh sekalihh..ohhh.." desah Sakura hebat. Dan menvapai klimaksnya.

"AHHHHHHHH" desah Sakura.

"sekarang, aku akan memasukimu. Tahan ya Sakura" kata Sasuke. Sasuke pun memasukan penisnya kedalam vagina Sakura sambil mencium Sakura. Lalu Sasuke merasakan ada yang menghalangi penisnya, langsung saja ia jebol sesuati itu dan Sakura kesakitan. Dari vagina sakura mengeluarkan darah.

'akkkhhhh…sasit sekali Sasuke..hikss.." Sakura pun menangis.

"ma-maf ya Sakura. mau dilanjutkan?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mengelus rambut Sakura. sakura pun hanya mengangguk pasrah.

"hn, baiklah" Sasuke pun mulai menggenjot vagina Sakura.

"ahhh..ahhh..Sass-ssukehh..ahh.." desah Sakura sambil memeluk sasuke.

"nghhh…nghh…ahhh…ohhh…ahh.." desah Sasuke jugakarna dinding-dinding vagina Sakura meremas penisnya sehingga ia pun merasa kenikmatan.

"ahhh..ahh..ahhh…Sassukehhh lebih cepathh..ahhh.." pinta Sakura.

'ahh..baiklah..ahh.." desah Sasuke dan menambah temponya menggegnjot vagina sakura.

"ahhhhh…ahhh…ohhh..Sasssukehh..ahhh…" desah sakura hebat karna Sasuke menambah kecepatannya. Sasuke pun juga mendesah

"sshhh..ahh..sshhh..ahhh..ngghh..ahh..ohh..shhh..ahh" desah Sasuke memberat dan nikmat.

"AHHHH…SASSSUKEEHHH AKU INGIN KELUARHHH…AHHHH" desah sakura karna ingin klimaks

"shh..ahh..akku juga akanhh keluarhh..ohh..yeah..ahhh" desah Sasuke.

"AHHHHHHHHHH….SASSSUUUKEEHHHHHH" desah Sakura panjang karna mencapai klimaks.

"AHHHHH….SSHHH…AHHH..OHHH…YESSHHH…YEAH..AHHHHHH…OHHHH..AHHHH" desah Sasuke juga karna mencapai klimaks sambil menghentakkan pinggulanya kedepan dan keluarlah sperma Sasuke di dalam vagina Sakura dan sambil memeluk Sakura.

'CRRROOOTTTTT…CRROOTTT..CRRROOTTTTT'

"hah..hah..hah…hah…." desah mereka berdua karna kelelahan.

"Sakura, aku mencintaimu." Kata Sasuke sambil mengecup bibir Sakura singkat.

"aku juga mencintaimu Sasuke" kata Sakura juga.

Lalu mereka berdua pun terlelap sambil tubuh kekar Sasuke memeluk Sakura dan Sakura bersandar di dada bidang Sasuke. Lalu Sasuke menyelimuti mereka berdua.

END

Waaaaaaaaa! Di review ya, di flame juga ga papa. Kasih masukan juga dong tenteng tema cerita! Pliss para senpai kasi aku ide!


End file.
